The Past
by Frecklies333
Summary: Ellie Bishop has been injured by a dirtbag and wakes up with Tony at her bedside. They begin to talk about past female agents, and things come up that draw Tony and Bishop Closer. - I think i kinda like Bishop, so decided to try writing a fanfic with her. I hope i got her personality right, we don't really know her that well yet. Its gonna be short, like 2-3 ease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Bishop! Bishop! Ellllliiiieee! You can wake up now. You're not dead, don't worry." I hear as I open my eyes to Tony at my bedside.

"How long was I out?" I say as I realize I'm in a hospital.

"Only a few hours. But you really got busted up when that dirtbag hit you with his car. Remember that?"

"Not really. Did you get him though?"

"You bet we did."

"Good," I say as I shift positions uncomfortably. I take a moment to take in my injuries. Splint on my upper leg, right arm in a sling, pain in my rib cage. Tony sees me looking around and adds,

"Fractured femur, dislocated shoulder, and a few cracked ribs. You are going to have surgery on your leg, but the doctors wanted you to wake up first so they could be sure you weren't brain damaged or anything," Tony says with a smirk on his face. As soon as I start to laugh though a wave of pain hits me.

"It's okay, it's okay, just work through it." Tony says as he takes my hand and hits the nurse call button.

"It's nice to see you're awake, Mrs. Bishop." The nurse says as she walks in. "Now lets get you some pain meds."

"Yeah, that would be helpful," I say through gritted teeth. The nurse quickly attaches a syringe full of medicine into my IV line.

"It will start to take effect in a minute," the nurse says as she empties the syringe into my IV line. I grip Tony's hand as the medicine starts to take effect.

"That's better." I say as the pain eases.

"If the pain comes back, just hit the call button and I'll be right there."

"Thanks," I reply as the nurse walks out. I look back at Tony, who still stands by my bedside. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Gibbs sent them home. We were all really worried about you. The doctors weren't sure how long it was going to take you to wake up. I was supposed to go home too, but I just couldn't sit around doing nothing, so I came here."

"Well where's Gibbs?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. You getting hurt was really hard for him, considering what happened to our past female agents."

"If you don't mind me asking, how many other women were there on the team?"

"Two. Kate and Ziva." Tony replies, looking out the window. I can tell this is hard for him, so I stay silent as he gets ready to continue. "They were both great agents. They are both very missed. Kate especially. I mean, we miss Ziva too, but I know if I really wanted to see her, I still could, but Kate… she's gone forever."

"Oh," I say. I can tell he's struggling to keep it together. "You don't have to go on if you want. I mean, I can tell this is hard for you."

"No, no, you have the right to know. I might as well start at the beginning….


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost 11 years ago, Gibbs and I were called in to investigate a death on Air Force One. The man had died of a stroke, but we suspected more. While we were investigating, we met the young and feisty Kate Todd, who was at the time working for the Secret Service. We of course wanted the body, but it wasn't that easy. The FBI, Secret Service, and us all wanted the body. So we only had one option. Highjack the plane."

"What? You highjacked Air Force One?"

"Yep. We worked with Kate and flew it right back to DC. But when we got there, the FBI wanted the body. So, Gibbs put me in a body bag, and hid the real one. We completely fooled them. They were already an hour away before they realized it was me. My phone went off, and then the FBI threw the body bag, with me inside, out on the side of the highway."

"Thats gotta hurt." I say.

"It wasn't very pleasant, I will admit. But in the end, we caught the dirtbag, and Gibbs offered Kate a job. That was when we really became a team. Before, it was just Gibbs and I, partners. But now we were a team, ready to take on the world. Kate didn't have any crime scene skills, but she was a fast learner and picked up tactics quickly. We were a great team, with very high success rates. Kate added a somewhat professional aspect to the team; she was not a big fan of me dating so many women, but we worked well together anyways. She is on the only agent on team Gibbs who was never headslapped too."

"Headslapped?" I ask, confused.

"Yep. Its this thing that Gibbs does when someone messes up, a slap to the back of the head. I get headslapped the most of course. But with Kate, Gibbs never went there. She didn't slip up a lot, and when she did, she always fixed it. So she managed to avoid the headslaps."

"How often do you get headslapped?" I ask. I hadn't seen one yet, so they must not be very common.

"Not very often now. Back then, a ton. I tended to mess up a lot, and my attitude didn't help very much either. I was a younger agent, and my mouth tended to get me in trouble. But I've changed since then. Matured, I guess you could say. But Kate was ten times more mature then me, even before she met Gibbs. And she was best friends with Abby. Abby liked having another girl, sorry, women, as Kate would say, to talk to. But unfortunately, Kate couldn't stay with us forever."

"What happened to her?" I ask cautiously.

"Killed in the line of duty. We had just busted some dirtbags who were trying to fire a drone, and Kate had just taken a bullet for Gibbs, luckily it hadn't punctured her vest. Gibbs and I helped her stand up, and all of the sudden a shot came out of nowhere." I can tell he is struggling through this, so I give him a minute and then ask,

"What happened?"

"Sniper." He forces out. He takes a minute to compose himself, then continues. "On the rooftop across from us. I should have seen him. I was standing less then three feet away from her when the bullet hit her. Her blood splattered on my face." While he says this, he just looks out the window, maybe thinking that if he looks hard enough Kate will appear in front of him.

"It was hard on all of us." he continues. "Having her gone. She was alive one minute, and dead the next. We had grown very close, and her loss hit us hard. For months we wouldn't let anybody sit at her desk. With her gone, the team was not complete…"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I'm going on a long car ride today so hopefully ill have plenty of time to write. **

**I don't own NCIS or it's characters.**

"Immediately we suspected Ari, an israeli terrorist who had broken into Autopsy a few months earlier. He had held Ducky, Kate, and Ducky's assistant Gerald hostage for several hours. He always had a thing with Kate, like a special relationship with her. It was like he was obsessed with her. In fact, a few months later, he kidnapped her again. However he did not harm her either time. The only reason he shot her was to torture Gibbs. Ari knew Gibbs cared about Kate a lot, and that killing her would hurt him. This is where Ziva comes in. Ziva was Ari's israeli handler and step sister. While Ziva knew Ari was capable of killing Kate, she did not believe he had done it. Not until one night when Ari snuck into Gibbs's house and was about to shoot Gibbs, but Ziva shot Ari before he could kill Gibbs. That was when Ziva proved her loyalty to Gibbs. She had shot Ari, her own brother, to save Gibbs's life. She was then transferred from Mossad to DC to become a liaison between Mossad and NCIS. Gibbs was not happy with this arrangement at first, but soon he began to like her being on the team. Things were normal for a while after that, we were a team again. Then Ziva was called back to Israel for a secret mission. She was missing for months, and finally we found out that the ship she was on during the mission had sunk, and there were no survivors. However, McGee, Abby, and I refused to believe that she was dead. We believed that she was kidnapped by a terrorist named Saleem, so McGee and I convinced the director to let us go on a mission to collect information on the terrorist cell, but really we had other things planned. We were captured, on purpose, and brought into Saleem's camp. He then made us tell him about NCIS, and I made sure to mention Ziva, and how she was really important to us. He thought he could use her as a bargaining chip, so he brought her into the room with us. However, this was our plan all along. Gibbs then shot Saleem from a ridge top a few hundred yards away, and soldiers came in and rescued us."

"Wait wait wait, so you let yourself be captured by a known terrorist to infiltrate his base and find Ziva, even though there was no solid evidence she was even alive and there?" I ask.

"Yep. She was a member of the team, and we don't leave team members behind. We then brought her back to DC with us, and she resigned from Mossad and applied to NCIS. She also became a US Citizen." Tony adds. "Those were the good times, we were all a team, and we trusted each other with our lives. That was almost 4 years ago. But things can't stay the same forever….

**Its almost done, just one more chapter that will hopefully be up by tomorrow morning! I also have a little extra thing that i typed about McGee that i might add onto the end, i just thought since this is mainly about the female agents that i would wait until the end. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, heres the last chapter! I'm going to include another little section on McGee at the bottom of this chapter, for those of you to read if you want. I don't own NCIS or its characters, i just like to play with them :)**

"This year has been very hard on Ziva. She lost her father, and the assassination of her father also lead to another death: Jackie Vance. She felt very guilty and depressed at the same time, which was not good. She went from the concentrated, efficient investigator to a messy, unfocused person. She ended up going MIA in Israel a few months later. I went looking for her, but if she doesn't want to be found, she won't. I searched for months before finally locating her. She had been traveling all over Europe, visiting places important in her past. Everything that had happened to her, it was just too much." Tony is struggling to keep it together. He glances out the window over the city and says, "She chose to stay in Europe, to do something new. I guess the lifestyle had finally caught up to her. She couldn't deal with the consequences of the job, so she chose to no longer do it." Tony is silent for a minute, then adds, "I tried to convince her to come back to DC, but she was set on staying."

"Do you know where she is now?" I ask.

"Not really. But last I heard she was still traveling around Europe." Tony responds while still looking out the window.

"Clearly I have some big shoes to fill. They sound like great agents."

"They were. Man I miss them. I'm still hoping that Ziva will come back someday, you know, just check in so we know she's alright." He says. He is starting to tear up, and that is when I see how much he really cared for them. Especially Ziva. Although I can sense that is wasn't just a friendship between him and Ziva. The ways he speaks of her, its like they are something more. I squeeze his hand to let him know that its okay. He looks over at me, the first time in minutes his eyes have left the window. He makes eye contact, and holds it for a second. I knew right then that he trusted me, and that this was the beginning of what was going to be a beautiful friendship.

**Yep, thats it! Just a cute little friendship bonding moment between Bishop and Tony. Please R&R!**

**Heres the section on McGee:**

"Where does McGee come into all of this? I though he had been there since the beginning?" I ask.

"I'm getting there, don't worry. At the time, we were one of the best teams, so we had the most cases assigned to us. Many of them were at Norfolk. This is where McGee comes in. He was working there, not as a field agent but still for NCIS. We were working an especially hard case; a little girl and her mother were kidnapped, and the dirtbag demanded that a million dollars be transferred to an offshore account. We called in McGee to help because of his computer skills. He was the one who ended up saving the mother, when he came up with the brilliant idea at the last minute to hack into the dirtbag's computer and speak to him, telling him that the FBI had the building completely surrounded, when really it was just Gibbs, Kate, and I. But luckily the dirtbag bought it, and we were able to catch him. After we all got back to headquarters, McGee was promoted to Full Time Field Agent."

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
